


Locker Sex

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/F, Rule 63, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: Everything's the same, only Haikyuu!! is about Karasuno's women's volleyball team and all the main characters are girls."





	Locker Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> "Major Tags: Sexual content  
> Additional Tags: Genderswap
> 
> I literally read the prompt and thought of that lol I'm sorry if you weren't expecting that XD I hope it was okay to write something nsfw. If not, well I hope at least someone enjoys XD"

The feeling of the hot breath on the back of her sensitive neck mixing with the nipping of her jaw made Yamaguchi leave out a loud moan. The hand that was resting on her side started caressing her, making its way towards her crotch. It stopped at the elastic band of her shorts, pausing for a few agonizing moments before the fingers finally lifted her jersey and made contact with her bare skin. She shivered from the cool touch contrasting with her heated body and the blonde girl above her chuckled.  
  
“Patience, Yamaguchi.”  
  
Tsukishima kissed her jaw, momentarily stopping her biting.  
  
“There’s just the two of us left. No one will come to interrupt, so let me take care of you _slowly_ , okay ?”  
  
Yamaguchi took a deep breath, having forgotten to while her girlfriend had been talking. She only nodded in response, not trusting her voice, and Tsukishima resumed her work of plastering her neck with hickeys while her fingers made soothing circles on her pelvis. Then, they stopped and her index traced a line from her bellybutton to her pubis and this time, her hand passed beneath the elastic band of her shorts first and soon after, it had made it inside her panties. Yamaguchi’s breath was getting more erratic as she felt it cupping her vulva, anticipating what would follow. Tsukishima lifted her head a bit so she could whisper directly in her ear.  
  
“Open your legs, Yamaguchi. That is, if you want me to continue.”  
  
Waiting, she took her earlobe between her lips and started sucking it. Yamaguchi shivered and slowly parted her legs, the action rendered difficult by the shudders. She felt the fingers pushing past her labia, thumb resting on her clitoris while the middle one circled her entrance, lubing itself with her fluids. She started groaning from the pleasure and Tsukishima left her ear to watch her, letting her only forearm available to support her weight.  
  
“You don’t have to hold back, you know.”  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, she pushed her finger inside Yamaguchi who whimpered. Immediately, she stopped and covered her face with kisses as an apology.  
  
“You’re too tense, I can’t get in. You’ll have to relax. Breath, Yamaguchi.”  
  
Nodding to show her girlfriend that she understood, she started taking deep breath to relax. As the tension left her body, she could feel the finger getting deeper and soon, it was moving freely. Moans escaped her mouth as it rubbed her insides. The feeling of having inside her the beautiful, long and slightly bony fingers she always caught herself watching was always a turn on for her, but this day, this feeling, coupled with the thumb that had started caressing gently her clitoris, was pushing her towards the edge quicker than usual. She could feel her orgasm coming and tried to tell her partner but no words made it past her throat, only the same whimpers. However, it seemed that she still managed to get her message across as the fingers moved just the slightest bit rougher and Tsukishima lowered her head to leave kisses along her jaw.  
  
“It’s whenever you want, Yamaguchi.”  
  
She moaned loudly and moments later, she finally climaxed, arching her back in the process. Stars flashed in her vision as her orgasm took her full force. It’s only when they were gone that she pushed her back to the bench. At the same time, the fingers left her and she saw her girlfriend licking the liquid off her finger.  
  
That Yamaguchi still managed to blush when her face was already so red was a small wonder.  
  
“Don’t do that, Tsukki.”  
  
“Why ? I don’t mind you know. It’s not like it tastes bad or anything. Besides, if I leave it too long it will dry off and I don’t like the feeling.”  
  
“Okay, now let’s clean you up, change and we can go home.”  
  
Yamaguchi grabbed her arm as she was making her way to her bag and Tsukishima stopped and looked at her.  
  
“What ?”  
  
The freckled girl bit her lip.  
  
“Am I not going to … to you ?”  
  
The blonde girl smiled.  
  
“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
